


Insanity

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Certain Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Horror, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has nightmares. Terrible, terrible nightmares. Her nightmare suddenly becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

Night mares... **Every** **night** of the same damn thing. 

When will this stop? 

* * *

 I'm running. Running as fast as I can away from **HER**.

 **SHES** chasing me. 

I look around.

I see darkness. but in the dim lighting of the moon and stars I see trees.

A lot of trees.

Then I see grave stones.

They say the names of people I don't know.

Some young ages... Some old ages...

I'm walking through the grave yard looking for a specific stone.

there it is..

 

_R.I.P Laura Hollis_

 

Is this a sign?

It gives me a chill that works its way up my body to create a series of goosebumps.

Why is this the only thing that's frightened me?

This... This monstrous girl, with fangs and glowing, hungry dark eyes, is chasing me.

But, I'm terrified by the thought of my name carved into a rock.

 

I know this is only a dream...

I've had it for a while now.

 

A few buddies and I had a little too much to drink, back in high school, and we decided it would be a good idea to summon the dead.

I didn't believe in such nonsense that a Ouija board could bring back the dead but...

Now? I'm not so sure not.

 

I continue walking.

 

Usually when I get to the abandoned house I wake up, screaming or shaking.

My roommate, Betty, has learned to wear earphones to bed because of me.

 

This time the dream continued.

I'm in foreign territory...

A place I've only been to once in my life.

 

They call it the Lustig Building, for reasons unknown.

That night, all those years ago, we played the game here. 

We all sat in a circle, Danny, LaFontaine, Perry, Kirsch and I.

 

 **SHES** behind me again.

I have a good 50 feet advantage in front of **HER** , but damn **SHES** fast.

I run to the front door, open it and slam it shut within the same second.

 

I back away from the door with caution but step on something glass on the floor.

I gasp and look down. 

Its an old picture frame laying face down on the concrete floor.

I pick it up and clear the remnants of glass to see the picture.

 

Its of me and my friends from that night.

All of us sitting in a circle with our hands on the triangular summoner.

Why is this in the house? Who took it?

 

I look up.

I'm in a dark room.

 **SHE** is gone.

 

I try to open the door, but to no avail.

Its locked.

I start to panic.

 

There's another door to my left so I run to it.

This ones locked too.

 

This seems so real. How could it be a dream?

This is just so...

Inexplicable..

My mind and memories and imagination work together to create this whole new level of weird and intimidation.

 

As I even out my breathing, I turn around, back against the door, and sink to the floor with my head in my lap.

 

"Laura." I hear a hushed female voice call out to me.

I look up. Surprisingly, nothing there.

So, I ask stupidly, "Who's there?"

Radio silence.

 

I stand up to get a better view of my surroundings.

It takes a few more seconds before I hear,"Karnstein."

 

That name, that voice...

I've heard them before. But where?

The name plays over in my head causing another panic attack.

I'm freaking out. 

 

I scream.

I scream for a while until it goes dark.

 

I've lost track of time.

How long have I been here? Been in this house?

 

"I-I know that name."

I take a moment to re-think my next words before they come spilling out.

"Mircalla Karnstein."

 

I take a step into the darkness. 

I turn my head to the right where I see a little candle burning.

I walk towards it hesitantly.

 

"I know your story." I speak to her.

"You were murdered at age 18 in 1698."

I was silent as I picked up the candle.

 

"Now you haunt the campus I live on..."

I turn back around.

"Silas University."

 

I start walking back to the door when I see a key to my right.

I look at the key hole in the door and then back to the key.

I think for a little bit..

Eventually I'll wake up.. Is it worth finding out what it is behind this door?

 

I look back at the key.

My sanity is telling me to wait it out, while the inspiring journalist in me is telling me to get that key.

 

I huff in defeat looking back at the door, before turning to walk to the key.

Only this time, it's surrounded by a glass maze.

"Really?" I whine walking towards the entrance.

 

Its a gold skeleton key, hanging on a piece of string.

 

I enter taking the first right.

I work my way towards the center to get the key.

Every few feet, the key gets higher and higher, like someone or something is pulling it up.

 

I continue on slowly and with caution.

For some reason I can't turn back.

I'm forced to continue.

 

Suddenly 4 glass walls rise from the floor surrounding me, bringing me to the ceiling.

I can't move, paralyzed on my own death bed.

 

I look at the door.

 **Shes** waving at me with a smirk.

"No!" I scream.

* * *

"No!" I scream, jolted up from my reckless slumber.

I'm sweating and my breathing is uneasy.

 

My roommate, and best friend of the last several weeks, Betty, looks at me and giggles.

"Are you okay, Laura?"

"Uh, yeah." I put my hand on my forehead and turn to look at my owl clock.

"My dream just got worse." I confess, watching her looking at me startled.

"I'd say... You look like crap Laura." She picks up her coat after putting on her backpack. "Drop a horse tranq or something."

 

I laugh and shake my head.

"I don't think drugs is a good escape from your feelings, Betts."

 

"Well, it works for me." We both laugh. "Have a good break Laura."

"Yeah, you too."

She walks out without another word.

 

I'm running late.

I quickly get dressed.

 

Its spring break and I decided last minute that I would go home to visit my dad instead of staying here and going to endless Zeta party's with endless booze and endless girls.

 

I grab my bags, pre-packed with the help of Perry from the night before, and run out of my dorm building, to my car.

 

I text my dad to let him know what time I'll be landing so he'd know what time to pick me up from the airport.

 

I put on some light make up and make my way to airport in the same time..

Not a good idea..

I run two stop signs and almost run one over.

 

Once I get there, I park my car and walk to the entrance.

An elderly homeless man stops me and says, "Don't go on that plane."

 

I gave him a strange, confused look and continued walking.

"Boy, am I glad to make it on time." I smile at the women, handing her my passport.

"Have a safe trip." She smiles, almost forced.

"Thanks." I cautiously take my passport book back and walk away.

 

As I'm waiting for the plane, sitting at my gate, a lost little girl approaches me.

"Excuse me miss."

"Well, hey there cutie, what can I help you with?" I smile.

"I've lost my mom. Can you help me find her."

I hum, looking around. 

"Come with me." She takes my hand as we start walking to the front desk.

 

Half way there she stops me, gripping tightly to my hand. 

She said, "You will die tonight."

Two pearly white fangs became very present in the little girls gums, as she skips away.

 

I starred in her direction until she was out of sight.

I lifted my hand to see the imprints her fingernails had left.

5 little crescent moon shaped images turning white.

 

Then I heard the call for my flight.

As I stood in line to show my ticket, a little boy in front of me turned his head, all the way around to face me.

" **SHE** is going to get you." 

 

I'm getting really tired of this.

"Who is **SHE**?!" I raised my voice at the boy, who's mother held him close to her side.

I looked around at multiple faces looking my way.

 

I looked back at the boy and then looked around at everyone minding their own business once again.

 

Am I the only one seeing this?"

The suddenly images and projections played in my mind of today's frightful events.

The little boys head didn't turn, the old man asked for change and the little girl was just an image of my imagination.

"I think I'm going insane." I whisper.

 

The lady looked at me and pulled her son fully in front of her. 

"Sorry, just thinking out loud." I apologize.

* * *

The plane ride was fine until I got up to use the rest room.

 "Laura."

That whispered voice.. I hear it again.

I stop walking and turn around. I see her.

Shes sitting towards the back of the plane, wearing all leather.

I don't know whether to be startled or turned on.

She looks at me and smirks, when a girl sits next to her.

"Hey Carmilla, I got you that water you wanted." The girl says handing it over.

"Thanks, Ell." 'Carmilla' husks, moving in to kiss the girl, with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

 

I turn back around and head to my seat.

"This cannot be happening." I whisper.

The man next to me takes out his headphone. "Sorry?"

"N-Nothing." I assure with a smile.

He nods and puts his ear bud back in.

 

I turn my head and see 'Carmilla' looking at me.. Staring at me.

"Shes going to get you, you know." 

I rapidly turn my head to the man.

"Sorry?" I say.

"Mircalla." He says nonchalant.

"Why me? How do you know?" I ask, hushing my voice.

"Because she's going to get all of us."

 

I hear loud foot steps coming up from behind me, where Mircalla/Carmilla walks passed me to the front of the plane.

 

My heart rate increases.

My blood pressure rises.

Is this what a heart attack feels like?

 

Then all of a sudden, the lights go out and the emergency oxygen masks come popping down.

Everyone panics. 

I panic.

Red flashes of light blink to the tone of the engine failure.

Stewardesses run down the isle yelling and trying to help put on oxygen masks and seat belts.

 

"Passengers, prepare for a crash landing." Comes a troubled, trembling voice from the over speaker.

 

"What? What's going on?!" I scream.

Everyone looks at me.

"She wants you." They point.

 

I look around for Carmilla/Mircalla But she's no where to be seen.

 

"No!!!!" I scream as loud and as high as I can and cover my ears and eyes when I see her approach.

The screaming and panic of the passengers start up again before...

* * *

 I woke up, still on the plane, under some metal debris and seat cushions.

How did I survive?!

 

We landed in a farm.

Everything was in flames.

 

Minutes later I see an old man running from his burning farm house holding a little girl.

The little girl isn't conscious. 

 

I hear a loud shriek from inside the house.

I start to panic again.

Stuck under the remnants of the plane I can't move to help her.

 

She sounds so familiar.

 

Carmilla follows the farmer outside.

I yell at her to go help the women.

Why wont she listen to me?

 

I look at the farmer again and then at the surrounding farm.

Wait.

This is my farm.

 

_"Helllllp!"_

"Mom?" I whisper.

 

The old man is cradling the little girl... Is cradling me...

"MOM!!" I scream.

 

"Carmilla let me go, let me help her!"

She just stands by the front porch. Watching me.

I scream to get loose, I struggle to get loose. I need to save her.

 

"MOOOOOOOOM!" I scream, tears running freely down my cheeks.

My face is soaking with sweat, tears, and what appears to smell like blood.

 

I smell a lot of it.

 

There is one final shriek before the farm house comes crashing down.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I scream.

I scream until my lungs give out.

 

Why can't the man hear me?

Why can't my dad hear me?

 

He's rocking back and forth with my younger body in his arms.

 

I don't remember anything from that day.

 

My dad told me that the fire fighters tried to get to her, but they were too late.

She was trapped under fallen wood and would never get free in time.

 

I don't see any firefighters here.

 

Then Carmilla is crouching beside me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I say in between shaken breaths, never looking away from the broken family.

 

I hear an ambulance and two men running to the little girl and her father.

Me and my dad.

They put me on a gurney and my dad rode in the back of the van with me.

 

**I black out.**

* * *

 

I died that night, under all those loose metals and burning cushions.

But I woke up at my burial.

 

Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

My dad, Perry, LaFontaine, Danny and Kirsch.

But I'm alive.

 

I sat up.

Everyone stared at me.

I look at my hands and felt my face.

 

"I'm alive?" I say low.

Then screamed, "I'm alive!"

 

I hopped out of the coffin and told everyone to stop crying, that I was here and it would all be okay...

...

But they couldn't hear or see me...

 

"No, look at me!" I screamed.

I looked into the coffin.

 

There i was.

 

It looked like I was in a deep sleep.

But I wasn't.

I was dead.

 

My face was still scratched up with burn marks and scars.

I'm in a white dress with yellow flowers.

I'm wearing a yellow flower crown.

 

Yellow is my favorite color.

 

The one thing I'm truly afraid of is death itself.

Now its got me.

 

But...

I'm too young.

 

"This is all your fault!" I yell at **HER** , who is standing behind the crowd.

 

 **SHE** tells me to follow **HER**.

 

I kiss my fathers cheek.

 

"Close your eyes." Carmilla says when I each her.

Her voice.. It's raspy and cold and mean.

 

I oblige. 

But when I open them again I'm in darkness.

 

Oh fuck.

~Darkness  
~Trees  
~Gravestones

 

The house...

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." My head hurt.

It was pounding.

 

I closed my eyes and pulled my hair, crouching on the wet dirt of the outside world.

 

World.

This isn't a dream.

This is reality.

 

I stood up and saw Carmilla a few steps ahead of me.

I asked her where she was taking me...

 

"To your new home in the lonely house." Carmilla replied.

* * *

~ _fin  
_

 


End file.
